


棉花云

by Iodilnaire



Category: A3! (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:06:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23274451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Iodilnaire/pseuds/Iodilnaire
Summary: popi上有人点的，至&密纯爱故事（？）。我擅自加了校园paro，好像也没有纯爱……
Relationships: Chigasaki Itaru & Mikage Hisoka
Kudos: 1





	棉花云

——没有想到那个瞌睡虫能跑这么快。

17岁的茅崎至站在最新张贴出来的榜单前，微微惊讶地张大眼睛。

他第一次和御影密搭上话，是在新学期的分班。座位是随机排序，至没有数清楚行列，往前多坐了一个座位。等他把笔记本摊开，突然有一只手拍了拍他的肩膀，紧随着落下的是一副困倦的嗓音：“同学，你坐错位置了。”

这种尴尬的事情经历过一次就很难忘记，至自觉把课本收拾了挪窝。他们是前后桌，坐在教室正中央。多亏密天天睡觉，至被逼着把课本端好，半个学期都碰不到抽屉里那本漫画书。后来有一天他终于忍不住了，伸手把御影密拍醒。

密掀起眼皮，懒懒地看了他一眼。那眼神没有恶意，枯燥的灯光下像亮晶晶的青葡萄，只是越来越空洞。至越说越没底气，等把话说完，才发现密早就睁着眼睛又睡过去了。

“真的假的……”至咕哝了一声。

他本来就不是很擅长需要大量社交的场合，大概和密搭话有一半出于迫不得已。原本想着下一个学期座位更换，他和密大概就没了大部分的交集，结果运动祭比想象中更快地来了，那家伙跑了50米短跑第一名。

至觉得有点不可思议，那个瞌睡虫这么自然地就成为了大家的焦点，有女生会提着便当找他吃午饭。但是这么久了，至还从来没有见过他吃午饭的样子。他只见过密吃棉花糖，云朵一样的充气糖果，一朵一朵消化在那具看起来营养不良的瘦小身躯里。

“不用了，谢谢。”密慢吞吞地说，至悄悄地竖起耳朵，“我有这个。”

他说的是棉花糖。

至体育不好，自然有点好奇究竟是怎样的魅力。下午就他带了棉花糖和可乐，打着伞去围观有御影密的接力短跑。密是最后一棒，他在太阳底下、红得快要燃烧起来的跑道上，像要融化的雪。

茅崎至手心里捏了把汗，紧张得心脏怦怦直跳。他还是头一回因为看一场比赛那么紧张，比捏着游戏手柄打BOSS关卡还要惊心动魄，气差点喘不上来。

——御影密带着接力棒冲刺了。

他紧紧地盯着那一抹雪白的影子，心提到嗓子眼。然后眼看着将要越过终点的刹那，密突然被什么狠狠地绊了一跤，趔趄着扑倒下去。少年的膝盖蹭出血丝，跑道明显被人动了手脚。他茫然地坐起来，像意识被摔出脑海，青葡萄一样的眼睛空洞地望着终点，不知所措地看着手里的接力棒。

至突然觉得很没趣。保健室的紧急医护小队冲上已经结束了比赛的跑道，围着密团团转。他唯一期待的东西突然被什么捏碎了，密困惑又疲倦的神情映在眼底挥之不去。

“……可恶。”他用力地踢了踢脚边的石子。

至走过去，把密从跑道上拉起来。密沉默着被他拉了起来，两个人拨开人群迅速离开，溜到无人的天台。

密脱下硌脚的钉鞋，白色的袜子很快被灰尘弄脏了：“怎么了？”

至摇了摇手，把手里攒了好久的那袋棉花糖递给他：“……喏。没什么，只是看不顺眼。”

棉花糖像从夏日晴空中采摘的云朵，在他的手里融化流动。密撕开包装袋，一声不响地往嘴里塞着，突然微笑起来。至还是第一次看见他睡意以外的神情，有些意外，但感到非常惊奇：“怎么了？”

“……有点融了。”密答道。


End file.
